


Trust me

by Kritty



Category: Psych
Genre: Bickering, Bromance, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, and his chocolatey bff, dumb genius with daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus doesn't trust his best friend. Except when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Set: During the earlier seasons.
> 
> Warnings: Not beta'ed. Other than that, nothing. Not even spoilers. Mentioned cases only exist in my imagination and aren't canon (yet). Also: English isn't my first language - keep the typos (and the honest mistakes) ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.

**Trust me**

„I'll never trust you again, Shawn, that was dangerous!“ he shouts at the other man, anger and frustration raging in his chest.  
Shawn just laughs and pats his shoulder, then flops onto the couch and puts his hands behind his head.  
„I mean it, Shawn. I'll never talk to you again.“ he says and leaves the room, trying to blend out the smug giggling.

But who is he kidding. 

He forgets that he's angry at Shawn exactly an hour later, when 'American Duo' is on and Shawn calls him, wanting to know where he put his three packages of instant popcorn. 

And the next day, he's angry again. Because being tied to a chair and having a water pistol smashed in your face isn't fun at all. Yes, it's only a water pistol, but being hit on the head by it still hurts, and the cuffs are digging into his skin too. It doesn't help that Shawn is babbling about wayward sons and chinese grandmas – and was he suddenly quoting 'Karate Kid'? 

He is just about to shout into Shawn's ear that he hates him with every fiber of his being, when his friend whispers „Shush. I got a plan, get ready when I burp. Trust me.“  
And no, he's done trusting Shawn. He doesn't get to half-ass his way through life, he's not supposed to drag him into highly dangerous situations every damn day and then expect him to trust him.  
But suddenly the bad guy smashes his water pistol into Shawn's face and Shawn laughs and tells him it's okay, it wasn't his fault, because it was the aunt who drove over Minnie-the-cat, not the drunk father. He adds that he should see a Doctor, because he might have kidney stones, and his voice gets a bit breathy in the end, eyes rolling around because of his so-called vision.

They are free twenty minutes later, Lassie cuffing the bad guy, Jules smiling at Shawn, and Buzz patting Gus' shoulder. 

But as soon as they're back in the office, he turns around and glares at Shawn, telling himself he's angry, so so angry - angry because Shawn might be ruining his life and he finds himself not even caring.  
„You promised no cases today.“  
„I didn't. I was talking to the future Gus.“  
„That doesn't even make any sense.“  
„It does to me.“  
„I'm angry at you, Shawn.“  
„You don't say.“

He makes a show of turning around and walking away, once again leaving the office to the music of Shawn's self-satisfied chuckling.

They both know he will come back. 

And they both know he will trust Shawn. Most of the times. When it matters. Almost all the time.

_„Gus , when I say 'chocolate chip cookie', duck. Trust me.“_

_„Gus, the dog did it. And the rabbit is a lesbian. Trust me on this.“_

_„Gus, I'm pretty sure Lassie is in love with her. Oh, and the gardener is the killer. Grab my nose when I hiccup. Trust me.“_

_„Gus, I have a gun. I'm Jack Sparrow and the rum is gone. You should duck any minute now, trust me.“_

As random and ridiculous as they seem, Gus can trust Shawn Spencer's words. And he wants to. It's not even that much of a struggle, because his best friend is just that good.  
Shawn Spencer has been ruining his life for almost 25 years now. And he doesn't care.

_„Gus. If you give me your credit card, I'll tell you next week's lottery numbers.“_  
 _„I don't trust you, Shawn.“_  
 _„You don't say.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading *gives you a cookie*


End file.
